This invention relates to an improved spring contact assembly including a self-guided spring contact actuator.
There are various occasions when an inexpensive, simple spring contact assembly, which can be easily operated to hold a pair of contacts open until it is again operated to close the contacts, is required. Such an assembly is required, for example, for use in a test jack assembly to "busy" switches in a telephone system.